More and more devices, such as appliances, buildings, and vehicles, are embedded with electronics, sensors, and software, with the ability to connect to networks. For example, these “smart devices,” including smart appliances, lights, cameras, thermostats, etc., are able to connect to the internet or each other. This internetworking of smart devices, called the Internet of Things (IoT), allows smart devices to communicate and interact with each other. Smart devices may be able to provide status updates or data read from their sensors to other smart devices, and may further receive updates from the internet or other smart devices. For example, smart ovens and smart refrigerators may connect to a user device to provide a user with status updates, such as internal temperature. Smart thermostats may be able to control heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems as well as communicate with smart lightbulbs to control lighting. Users may be able to remotely control or diagnose smart devices.
However, smart devices may be vulnerable to attack. For example, home security devices may be targeted for attack by intruders. Specifically, the smart devices' communications channels may be directly attacked. Smart devices often use peer-to-peer communication protocols, which may be directly attacked. These peer-to-peer communication protocols are often wireless, with no device between the smart devices to enforce authentication. Thus, an intruder only needs to be nearby, and can send packets directly to the smart device to send malformed requests or buffer overflows to cause the smart device to malfunction or otherwise misbehave.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for identifying untrusted devices in peer-to-peer communication.